A Little less Sixteen Candles
by DancingCrazy
Summary: Clare Edwards thinks of Eli Goldsworthy as a friend, nothing more but, when an upcoming dance comes around, will that all change?


A/N: I was listening to Fall Out Boy and Panic! At The Disco when this came into mind. My first fan fiction story and it'll make sense probably but, as the title of the story- I figured, why not make it as if Clare's sixteenth birthday is on it's way? Kind of has a mixture of songs and the classic eighties movies! Perspectives and Point of Views will switch for practical and comical purposes. And of course, rating will change if and _when _I feel like...making things happen. Cool? Cool.

Disclaimer: I do _**not**_ own Degrassi or it's characters, song titles or anything in between. Just this lovely story! :)

* * *

><p><em>You need him<em>

_I could be him._

_I could be an accident, but I'm still trying._

_That's more than I can say for him._

_Grand Theft Autumn/ Where is Your Boy Tonight? ~ Fall Out Boy_

* * *

><p>Well, of course. As soon as you walk into school, you always get these weird and awkward stares- And especially at Degrassi, everyone thinks you have a social disease which can contact anyone if they even speak one word to you. It makes me wonder if I can just walk up to anyone and just say the simplest thing...<p>

_Chocolate._

And watch them all run away in terror. My God, it kills me each and everyday when this happens; It's like they have nothing to do but, stare and watch your every move, hoping to point at if you do something wrong which makes me worry if I ever become clumsy one day and bump into someone in the hallway by an accident and watch a burning torch and pitched fork mob swarm towards the parking lot and slaughter me with Principal Simpson as the leader. Even _he_ thinks there is something wrong with me and we discuss this the minute I walked into this school. But, anyway, the only person who seems to understand is the only person who looks like she's been hit by a truck several times and just jumped off a cliff to top it off.

No, not Fiona. Even though, she does look like that when she's hungover but, this girl I'm talking about, has the worst luck in boyfriends even her current one is total douchenozzle material.

And there she is. Standing at her locker, discussing the details of going to see the new_ Fortnight _movie called _Lunar _which I have no intentions in seeing..._again. _She always drags me along when she has her _perfect _boyfriend to take her- it's like I'm the lovesick puppy following after her.

_True._

I'm trying to be her boyfriend, I swear. She doesn't seem to notice all the things I'm doing as always. Like now, bringing to her the ice coffee she always orders from the Dot. Alli seem to notice me, shushing Clare before the blue eyed girl began to shout in protest, flailing her arms over her head as if she was a mad woman. I chuckled before Clare looked over her shoulder for a moment and then turned around slowly, her soft pink lips spreading into a smile. Her hands rubbed her arms for a second, beginning to become nervous before taking the take-out cup my hand offered.

"Thanks. I_ totally _was missing my caffeine fix." She moaned for emphasis, taking a large sip from the straw of the cup as Alli took the cup for a second, taking a sip from the red straw.

"You're right, _really good_." Alli said, handing the cup back as Clare looked at her with a dirty look. She shrugged her shoulders, finding the coffee more interesting and took another sip. "As I was saying, Jake was being a total jerk last night." Clare sighed as I leaned against the lockers, sipping soundlessly at my black coffee before Clare stomped her foot in protest as Alli began to explain the solution to her problem.

"I agree you should dump him- leave and never come back." I told her, her face scrunched up in absolute disgust as she slammed her locker shut. "Isn't he your stepbrother anyway?"

"Not yet." She mumbled, lowly to herself, running her petite hand through her golden tresses, distressed. The blue floral dress that fit and hugged her curves perfectly, began to flow with every move she made and a loud sigh flew from her lips. "Our parents decided not to get married until next year which is good enough." Clare said, happily as the three of us began to walk away.

Jake is a douchenozzle. The worst douchenozzle in the history of douchenozzles in the world, really.

Telling Clare about jake was like telling a mule to move out of the middle of the road- Better yet, a cow! Both completely stubbron that you can't get it into their heads before, well, tipping them over and rolling them off the road. Even if I compared Clare to a cow, she was still goregeous and...naive. She usually takes things out of hand by now but, with that iced coffee in her hands, mostly calmed down her rigid nerves.

"As I was saying, Jake and I are completely-"

_Sigh._

"Utterly-"

_Fuck._

"Humanly-"

_Are you kidding me right now, God? I know, I know. I'm an atheist- a sort of Satanist when I'm listening to Metallica but, don't fail me now!_

"In love and I'm thinking of giving myself to him on the night of my birthday." She sighed, dreamily, twirling a strand of her hair as I choked on air, holding the cup of coffee close to my chest.

_Well, thank you, Lord. The first time I need you and you do this to me!_

"Clare, don't-dpm't you think you're forcing yourself a little?" I asked, watching her face scrunch up and she immediately shook her head, letting Alli have another sip. "Come on, Blue."

"Mister Goldsworthy, are you...jealous?" She asked, teasingly, crossing her arms across her chest as we halted in front of the Media immersion room. I scoffed several times, saying the words, "What? Me? Pfft, of Jake?" And then laughed, dryly at the truth.

"Mm-hmm. Suuure." Clare said, throwing out her now empty cup, yhanks to Alli's doing.

"Pfft, Lumber_Jake_ is a douchebag." She huffed, slappin my arm in disagreement and I sighed, finding Adam leading Dave into an on-going conversation about the radio show.

"Clare, come on." Alli whined, flipping her long, jet black hair behind her shoulder as her eyes remained entirely on Dave.

"In a second." Clare mumbled, pushing Alli into the classroom as I looked at her; Her eyes seemed to intensify softly and her teeth tugged helplessly at her soft, pink lower lip. So. Hot.

"Why Jake?" I blurted out-of course, out of the blue.

"What do you mean-"

"You know exactly what I mean by that." I interjected, watching her twist and turn her body, whining in protest.

"Let's not do this, okay?" She said, holding her hands up. "And anyway, you weren't available at the time."

"Julia's a cheap shot." I warned, hearing her mumble a few words but, I couldn't quite catch it. "You know, I have a free life! She moved to Paris- London, whatever European city!"

"She moved to Madrid!" Clare shouted, flailing her arms around before she huffed." I even remember! And on Facerange, she claimed she's in London. My God."

"I don't pay attention to her anymore." I said, softly and she nodded, pointing behind me with a small smile. "What? Principal Simpson?" i questioned her, teasingly, looking over my shoulder before turning around. The dark haired pigtails, deocrated in a black dress and red polka dots, her twitching smile sent an exact wide smile on my face. She was beautiful.. I'll admit that but, Adam found her a whole lot of psycho behind her eyes. "Imogen. What's up?"

"Morning, Clare Edwards and Eli Goldworthy." Clare looked puzzled for a small second, mouthing why she keeps doing that but, gave a small smile and wave.

"Eli, I was wondering..." Clare quickly said her goodbyes and soon went inside the classroom, joining Alli who seemed even more frantic behind the glass.

"Wondering what, Imo?" I asked, finding her move towads me dangerously close.

"If, we can get that coffee later..." A red blush appeared on her tan cheeks, making me smile while I took both of her hands, holding them in mine.

"Imogen, I thought we were going on a date?" I asked, mostly confused at her statement. For a girl who wore cat ears and made her nose bleed on a daily basis, she's not making sense.

"Oh, a date?" She asked, her face brightening up in excitement. She fixed her almost identical Buddy Holly glasses and clapped her hands together after I let them go, the widest smile I ever seen on her face. "Aw, Eli. I swear, you won't regret this!" She promised, throwing herself on me; her head nuzzled into the crook of my neck, her arms holding me tightly as I awkwardly, raised an eyebrow and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I hope I won't." I said, sioghing in relief as she removed herself from my body before a swarm of passing students looking at us and she suddenly, got dramatic.

"OH MY GOD! Eli Goldsworthy tried to kiss me!" Imogen shouted to the entire hallway, her hand having an heavy impact on my cheek and I stumbled back, beginning to rub my red cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"Dont let the crazy get to you." She whispered, her lips pressing into my cheek before she walked away, her khaki skirt flowing side to side when I realized something.

_That girl is psycho._


End file.
